valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Upcoming Series
This page highlights all upcoming series based on Valiant Entertainment's marketing campaigns and other teasers. For a list of all comic books and collections that have already been solicited and set for release in the near future, see Upcoming publications. Some of those may be listed here as well. ''Quantum and Woody'' (Volume 4) Story: Christopher Hastings · Art: Ryan Browne Earth's Last Chance Choice! "The last Quantum & Woody series ended with the title characters on the run from the government. This new series is set to pick up there, with the Quantum and Woody’s reputation as superheroes in tatters and the duo struggling to find any sort of adventure or mission that will help them regain their relevance and status as heroes. Because these characters are typically tagged “the world’s worst superhero duo,” this is likely to prove more difficult than they expect."Quantum and Woody Return for New Valiant Comic Series (October 1, 2019 by IGN) Four-issue mini-series beginning on January 29, 2020. ''Doctor Tomorrow'' (Volume 2) Story: Alejandro Arbona · Art: Jim Towe Meet Your Future! "Teen hothead and star athlete, Bart Simms, is about to meet the Valiant Universe's greatest hero...Himself!" "This comic is just really full of surprises and zig-zags. It's never what you're expecting, even the times you'd swear you know what's going to come next." - writer Alejandro Arbona (from Valiant Compass Point) Four-issue mini-series beginning on Feburary 19, 2020. ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 5) Story: Dennis "Hopeless" Hallum · Art: Emilio Laiso Save the day, destroy the world! "Harvey Award-winning writer Dennis “Hopeless” Hallum (Star Wars: Darth Vader – Dark Visions) and breakout star Emilio Laiso (Marvel’s Spider-Man: Velocity) unleash Valiant’s most powerful protector! Torn from the past and bonded with a living alien armor, will X-O Manowar become the hero the world needs now? As a futuristic force arises to destroy the planet, only this ancient warrior king has the courage to stand against impossible odds!" Ongoing series beginning on March 25, 2020. Previous Announcements (Listed from newest to oldest.) ''The Visitor'' (Volume 2) Story: Paul Levitz · Art: MJ Kim Untraceable. Unstoppable. Unkillable. Valiant Entertainment’s comic book universe is about to get a visitor. Or, to be more accurate, it’s about to get The Visitor. A new five-issue series by former DC Comics president Paul Levitz and Russ Manning Award nominee MJ Kim (Faith: Dreamside), The Visitor follows the arrival of a mysterious figure into the Valiant universe, one with a deadly mission that could change the future — and destroy part of New York City in the process. 'The Visitor' Coming to Valiant's Comic Book Universe in December (September 17, 2019 by THR) Six-issue mini-series starting on December 18, 2019. ''Rai'' (Volume 4) Story: Dan Abnett · Art: Juan Jose Ryp "New York Times bestselling and award-winning writer Dan Abnett (Guardians of the Galaxy) and breathtaking artist Juan José Ryp (X-O MANOWAR) welcome you to the 41st century in RAI, the must-read sci-fi epic of 2019! The cyborg samurai, Rai, embarks on a thrilling quest to save the future in a journey that will introduce new worlds, new characters, and gripping adventures."RAI, a Brand-New Series from Abnett and Ryp This November (August 13, 2019 by The Valiant Voice) Ongoing series beginning on November 20, 2019. Continued from the mini-series ''Fallen World'' that is also written by Dan Abnett. ''Roku'' Story: Cullen Bunn · Art: Ramón F. Bachs "A big part of the appeal of this series is the idea that Roku has never appeared in her own book before," Cullen Bunn said. "She's always been a villain or supporting character... Roku is almost a force of nature. She sets her mind on something and she does whatever it takes to accomplish that goal. Morals don't enter the equation for her. Until they do. And that's going to be a part of the challenge Roku faces. She's set on a mission, but the mission changes in a dramatic way. Once that happens, she must make some tough decisions. That kind of character is a lot of fun to write, and that's even before I send her on a breakneck action adventure that simply does not let up."EXCLUSIVE: Ninjak Villain Roku Returns For First Solo Series This Fall (July 11, 2019 by CBR) Four-issue mini-series beginning on October 30, 2019. ''Bloodshot'' (Volume 4) Story: Tim Seeley · Art: Brett Booth · Covers: Declan Shalvey Before Vin Diesel breaks the box office as Bloodshot in Sony Pictures’ upcoming feature film, [[Bloodshot (movie)|''Bloodshot]], Valiant Entertainment is thrilled to announce an explosive new BLOODSHOT ongoing series from an all-star creative team, debuting in September!'' Once, he was the perfect living weapon, created to follow orders. Now, Bloodshot works alone, using his lethal skills to protect those who cannot protect themselves. But a mysterious and powerful organization is watching, and they’re not about to let something as dangerous as Bloodshot remain free…Valiant Entertainment Sets Their Sights on New BLOODSHOT Series (March 15, 2019 by The Valiant Voice) Ongoing series beginning on September 25, 2019 ''Doctor Mirage'' Story: Magdalene Visaggio · Art: Nick Robles · Colors: Jordie Bellaire Teaser: Philip Tan & Jay David Ramos How do you solve the case of your own death? Paranormal detective Doctor Shan Fong Mirage had the ability to see and talk to the dead. Except the dead have gone silent, their spirits mysteriously vanished, including Hwen, her deceased husband. Now, Doctor Mirage must face the most challenging question of her life: Is she dead but doesn’t know it? “We’re going to visit the parts of Hell even the devil is afraid to go,” teased Mags. “I get to tell a story about someone in her own personal year zero, rebuilding her life from its literal wreckage. I’ve been dying to write Doctor Mirage, she’s a really fascinating character, existing on the edges of a vast and undefined magical universe.”New DOCTOR MIRAGE Series From Mags Visaggio and Nick Robles (May 9, 2019 by The Valiant Voice) Five-issue mini-series beginning on August 28, 2019Exclusive: Valiant's Doctor Mirage Can't See Dead People in a New Series from Magdalene Visaggio and Nick Robles (May 9, 2019 by io9 / Gizmodo)Presenting Valiant's HAUNTING NEW SERIES (May 9, 2019 tweeted by Valiant Comics) Valiant Breakthrough (2019) Valiant Breakthrough, or simply Breakthrough,VALIANT ENTERTAINMENT UNVEILS BREAKTHROUGH LINEUP FOR 2019 WITH FOUR LIMITED SERIES (Dec 12, 2018 by SyFyWire) is a wave of 2019 miniseries that serve to build upon and expand the foundation of the Valiant Universe. * [[The Life and Death of Toyo Harada Vol 1|''The Life and Death of Toyo Harada]] – March 13, 2018 * [[Punk Mambo Vol 2|Punk Mambo]] – April 2019 * [[Fallen World Vol 1|Fallen World]] – May 2019 * [[Killers Vol 1|Killers]] – July 2019 [[The Life and Death of Toyo Harada Vol 1|The Life and Death of Toyo Harada]] Written by Joshua Dysart · Art by Cafu & Mico Suayan et al. '“The empires of the future are the empires of the mind.”' – Toyo Harada ''Genius. Refugee. Billionaire. Zealot. Terrorist. In 2019, the greatest untold story in the history of the Valiant Universe can finally be revealed as Joshua Dysart, CAFU, and an all-star assemblage of Valiant’s greatest talents come together to record '''the Life and Death of Toyo Harada.' Six-issue limited series beginning on March 13, 2019 Valiant Announces THE LIFE AND DEATH OF TOYO HARADA #1 – A Six-Part, Prestige Series from Joshua Dysart, CAFU & A Rotating Cast of Superstar Talents! (February 23, 2018 by ''The Valiant Voice) In March 2019, witness the dawn of THE LIFE AND DEATH OF TOYO HARADA... (Tweeted by Valiant Comics on August 7, 2018) [[Punk Mambo Vol 2|''Punk Mambo]] Written by Cullen Bunn · Art by Adam Gorham ''Dark magic, the UK punk scene and the Valiant superhero universe converge in this five-issue limited series, about a British voodoo priestess lurking just outside of New Orleans, who unleashes a supernatural adventure with equal parts terror and humor. Debuting in the 2014 digital exclusive comic, Punk Mambo #0 by Peter Milligan and Robert Gill, Bunn and Gorham look to bring Punk Mambo into the spotlight as a name to know in 2019. Five-issue limited series beginning on April 24, 2019 [[Fallen World Vol 1|''Fallen World]] Written by Dan Abnett · Art by Adam Pollina ''Continuing their futuristic tales forged in the 4001 AD line, Fallen World is a five-issue event series that will draw readers into a captivating cyberpunk future with the fate of humanity under seige. It is now the year 4002 AD, and the cyborg samurai called Rai looks to stand in the way of an ominous threat. Five-issue limited event series beginning on May 1, 2019 [[Killers Vol 1|''Killers]] Written by B. Clay Moore · Art by Fernando Dagnino ''B. Clay Moore (Hawaiian Dick) brings his trademark quick-paced, thrill-seeking storytelling to Valiant through a contest between the deadliest superspies on the planet as they compete for the ultimate prize. Five-issue limited series beginning in July 2019 Psi-Lords [[Psi-Lords Vol 2|''Psi-Lords]] Written by Fred Van Lente · Art by Renato Guedes ''What brings together four humans with no memory of their previous lives, an alien prison planet and the oldest beings in the known galaxy? The answer can be found in the title of Valiant Entertainment’s latest comic book project, launching this summer: Psi-Lords. The new series is, in terms of title, a revival of a comic book property from the 1990s incarnation of Valiant, but creators Fred Van Lente and Renato Guedes are creating something altogether new for the series, as a group of humans find themselves in an unfamiliar environment with two different missions before them, both of which might be at odds with each other. Inside Valiant's Sci-Fi Prison Break Comic 'Psi-Lords' (February 13, 2019 by The Hollywood Reporter) Valiant Entertainment Announces Sweeping New Sci-Fi Series, PSI-LORDS (February 13, 2019 by The Valiant Voice) Ongoing series beginning on June 19, 2019 Bloodshot FCBD Special (2019) The [[Valiant: Bloodshot FCBD 2019 Special|Valiant FCBD 2019 Bloodshot Special]] features two original stories exclusive to Free Comic Book Day 2019 and welcomes legendary writers Tim Seeley (Nightwing, Batman Eternal) and Dan Abnett (Guardians of the Galaxy, The Punisher) to the Valiant Universe! Valiant’s FCBD offering boasts a cover illustrated by sensational painter, Dan Brereton (The Nocturnals) and launches the publisher forward into its ambitious plans for the second half of the year. Before Sony’s blockbuster live-action BLOODSHOT film takes the world by storm in 2020, discover a brutal new tale of Valiant’s one-man army by Tim Seeley and groundbreaking artist Tomás Giorello (X-O MANOWAR). Then, enter the 41st century with RAI, the formidable, sword-wielding protector of a future Earth, in a pulse-pounding prologue to the upcoming event series FALLEN WORLD by Dan Abnett and incendiary artist Juan José Ryp (BRITANNIA), which will debut just days before Free Comic Book Day! FALLEN WORLD #1, by Abnett and extraordinary artist Adam Pollina, will release on May 1st, 2019.Tim Seeley and Dan Abnett Make Their Valiant Debut in 2019 Free Comic Book Day Gold Book (December 17, 2018 by The Valiant Voice) Available on Free Comic Book Day – May (the) 4 (be with you), 2019 Valiant Beyond (2018) Valiant Beyond, or simply Beyond,Valiant Reveals an Invigorating Lineup of New Series for 2018 and Beyond with LIVEWIRE, BLOODSHOT RISING SPIRIT, FAITH: DREAMSIDE, and MORE! (June 7, 2018 by The Valiant Voice) is the next wave of comics that will be launched by Valiant Entertainment in the aftermath of Harbinger Wars 2: * [[Faith: Dreamside Vol 1|''Faith: Dreamside]] – September 26, 2018 * [[Bloodshot Rising Spirit Vol 1|Bloodshot Rising Spirit]] – November 14, 2018 * [[Livewire Vol 1|Livewire]] – December 19, 2018 * [[Incursion Vol 1|Incursion]] – February 20, 2019 [[Faith: Dreamside Vol 1|Faith: Dreamside]] Written by Jody Houser · Art by MJ Kim 'Faith enters a realm previously unseen!' ''Even before Faith “Zephyr” Herbert gained the power of flight, joined the Harbinger Renegades, and soared through the skies of Los Angeles, deep down she was always a hero at heart. But what’s a hero to do in the face of a foe that exists only in nightmares? Face them head-on, of course! To protect the dreams of her teammate, Animalia, Faith must venture into a fantastical new realm the likes of which the Valiant Universe has never seen… and she’ll need some help from the world’s premiere parapsychologist, Dr. Mirage, to make it back with her subconscious mind still intact! Limited series beginning on September 26, 2018 [[Bloodshot Rising Spirit Vol 1|''Bloodshot Rising Spirit]] Written by Kevin Grevioux · Art by Ken Lashley 'Discover the true origin of Valiant's most unrelenting hero!' ''Before a weapon is deployed in battle, it must be designed, refined, field-tested. Bloodshot was no exception. In the early days of the private military contractor Project Rising Spirit, the nanite-infused super-soldier who would one day become their most violent and valuable asset was a resource to be mined – and it was up to one enterprising employee, the “Memory Weaver,” to ensure he did what he was told. But a memory is a tricky thing…and the man Bloodshot used to be won’t let go of his past so easily… Ongoing series beginning on November 14, 2018 [[Livewire Vol 1|''Livewire]] Written by Vita Ayala · Art by Raul Allen & Patricia Martin 'For the first time, Livewire takes center stage!' ''Once, Amanda McKee, the technopathic psiot known as Livewire, knew her purpose. She wielded her machine-manipulating powers to benefit the Harbinger Foundation…until the true depths of her mentor’s cruelty were revealed. She brought Unity to the world’s most formidable superpowered beings…until a battle between team members dissolved the group for good. She gave hope and guidance to a ragtag band of Secret Weapons…until the U.S. government marked them for death and set her down a path of no return. Now, in the wake of the worst disaster the country’s ever faced – one that was directly caused by her hand – Livewire must decide for herself what kind of hero she will be…if she’ll be one at all. Limited Ongoing series beginning on December 19, 2018 Update: On August 3, 2018, Valiant announced the limited series would be expanded to ongoing series.LIVEWIRE: Valiant’s Most Anticipated New Title Expands to Ongoing Series with LIVEWIRE #1 this December! (August 3, 2018 by The Valiant Voice) [[Incursion Vol 1|''Incursion]] Written by Andy Diggle & Alex Paknadel · Art by Doug Braithwaite 'New event series spinning out of Shadowman!' ''Beyond the margins of human reason, there lies a realm known as the Deadside – where the souls of the dearly departed linger, and where gruesome terrors lie in wait to strike out at us from the dark. But our Deadside isn’t the only deadly dimension of its kind, and another – belonging to an alien world – is about to collide with Earth’s. With the very nature of our reality at stake, who will stand against the tide of unearthly terrors at our doorstep? Limited event series beginning on February 20, 2018 [[The Forgotten Queen Vol 1|''The Forgotten Queen]] Written by Tini Howard · Art by Amilcar Pinna ''Long ago, the mighty generals of the Mongol Empire rode from Siberia to Carpathia and conquered all who stood in their way. Legends tell of a witch who walked with them, who could infect the hearts of any warriors in her midst with an unquenchable thirst for battle and bloodshed…a War Monger. And now she is walking again.' Limited series beginning on February 27, 2019 EXCLUSIVE: War-Monger Returns in Valiant's The Forgotten Queen (November 05, 2018 by ''CBR) References Category:Comics